


Feverish Kisses (Zen x MC)

by N_Chamomile



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Chamomile/pseuds/N_Chamomile
Summary: The Mc/reader is sick and Zen not being used to worrying and taking care of others feels lost and troubled. But somehow with the help of someone, he manages to save his princess.
Hope you like it!





	

It was a normal day, like any other. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping. And Zen woke up lazily as he used to, he stretched out, yawned and gazed into the distance. He really wasn’t a morning person. But something was strange, by now she should have woken him up – either with kisses or with a fresh coffee under his nose. Because usually she would wake up before him, make them some delicious breakfast, wake him up and then they would eat together. But on this day she was nowhere to be found, he didn’t hear her humming from the kitchen, she wasn’t in the bed. So he decided to search for her. He stepped out of the bed, shivered slightly and went on his mission to find his love.

He looked in the kitchen, the signs of here beginning to prepare the breakfast were there, the eggs, the milk and the fruit chopped – but she was nowhere to be seen. Her robe was on the couch in the living room and if her slippers all scattered on the floor were any sort of clue – then she was in the bathroom. He knocked softly against the bathroom door and called “Sweetheart, are you in there? Is everything, all right?”

Silence.

He started to get worried, so he knocked harder and yelled out “Honey, please answer me, are you alright?”

Still no answer, he didn’t know what to do, so he did the only thing he thought of –he rammed against the door. He rammed over and over again – until the door slammed open and on the bathroom all sprawled in her nightdress, he saw – her.

His heart started to beat frantically, he checked for her pulse and if she was breathing.

As he reassured himself, that she was alive, he noticed, that her forehead had a slight coat of sweat and that she was breathing heavily.

He picked her up gently and with ease and carried her to their bed. As he looked at her, being all helpless and in pain, he felt his heart sink. What was he supposed to do? He never had to take care of anyone but himself, he felt lost, scared. In a moment of weakness he realized that the only one who could help him was – Jumin. So he called him, he knew that even if they fought over silly things, Jumin was always worried about her.

In the phone call he frantically said what was wrong, what happened and how he found her. He may have guessed what Jumin would do- but he could never guess that he would start to laugh. 

In his “high and mighty voice” he told Zen exactly what she was suffering under – the flu. He explained what he had to do, what he had to buy in the “commoner” store and if all that did not work –or should her fever rise – he should call a doctor.

Zen sighed and thanked Jumin – though with much apprehension.

Then he looked at her and saw her in pain – first, he should take off her sweaty clothes and refresh her with a wet cloth.

Zen was now wearing a makeshift blindfold – though he saw her body many times, he felt dirty by doing all of this without her knowing. But he told himself, that it was for her own good and that he had to help her. He proceeded to undress her and washed her body with a damp cloth. He tried to dress her, after failing many times, he dressed her in one of his shirts –which were too big for her, but were the easiest to put on.

After he tucked her in, kissed her forehead and checked if her fever was higher –he decided he should probably make her something to eat.

Then the doorbell rang and there stood Driver Kim with a bag filled with food, some Energy drinks, fruit and medicine. “Master Han, sends his regards.” He said and left.

Zen just scratched his head and let out a sigh and with that felt all of his stress leave his body. “Damn you Jumin, but as always you know what to do and what is best.”

The whole day, he took care of her, providing her with drinks, medicine and food. Occasionally when she would let him – he gave her small kisses and hugs. Soon enough she felt better.

He sat next to her on the bed, took her hand and kissed it softly. He then gazed at her and smiled. “I never thought, that I could worry for anyone as much as I worry for you. I love you so much, when you are in pain my whole existence doesn’t matter anymore. I love you, my beautiful princess. My one and only, precious one.”

He noticed her cheeks redden and he wasn’t quite sure, if it was because of her fever or him, but as he heard her giggle – he too had to laugh. 

“Zenny you are so cheesy! A small flu won’t take me away from you, my one and only prince!”

As he saw her smiling like that, he took her in his arms and whispered in her ear.

“When you are feeling better, I will be the reason why you can’t walk out of the bed.”

And with a deep, hot and feverish kiss he sealed his sweet promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was sick, so whoopee for inspiration. 
> 
> Some feedback would be nice :)! 
> 
> Thank you for taking your time and reading my story. Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
